Victoria
by Thousand-Eyed Zacktas
Summary: Okay... Um, this is my first attempt at a One Piece OC fanfiction. I'm completely in love with the anime (fav characters include Monkey D. Luffy and Nico Robin) Please be nice with criticism. In it adventure and hillarious antics ensue when a fishman by the name of Yurei adopts a human orphan.
1. Chapter 1

Life had always been hard for Victoria. She's been an orphan for as long as she could possibly remember. As long as she has been alive, she has always lived on the bad side of things. Nothing goes right for her half the time.  
One day her village was brutally attacked without warning.

Victoria jumped onto the ship, trying to fight the men who attacked her village. She threw a punch at one of them, knocking him out. She tried to fight off as many as she could, but being weak and fragile, wasn't the best help. She hadn't eaten for a couple days now, being homeless and all. She threw a punch at another one, but in mid-air her hand was jerked back.

"Well looks like we got us a little wanna be hero?!" The man said, she thought he could possibly be the captain of the ship; because of his intimidating look. She frowned, staying strong. "You really you can stop us girly?!"

"I'm helping my village, you jerk! How dare you!" She growled, kicking the man in the stomach. He flinched, but with a snap of his fingers she was being choked by an member of his crew. She was shocked, placing her hands on the ones who were cutting off her air. But with avail, he only gripped harder, choking sounds left her throat. Kicking her feet around she tried to hit the man, she swung her right leg back and with a loud kick he fell to the ground. Giving her the chance to breathe again, but for very short. Her almost reaching down to the ground, very long black hair was being pulled up as she was now face to face with the captain.

"You better apologize?!" He groaned, still recovering from the kick. She shook her head, in the corners of her deep green eyes tears were forming. He laughed, sending shivers down her spine.

"Ya wanna know what we do to people who disrespect us?" She screamed and shouted, hoping someone would hear her.

"Now that's some good ol' fashioned pleading. Too bad the answer is n-" He paused as his expression went cold. "..."

The screams of his crew were heard.

The Captain turned around and his eyes widened and became filled with terror at the sight. All of them lay dead on the floor  
around a tall and lean built white Sea urchin Fishman with ghost white skin, red eyes, with bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered,  
wearing a large poncho with long sleeves, brown pants, sandels, a blue scarf around his neck, and many spines protruding from his back.

The Captain looked at the fishman while his whole body trembled as he went to reach for his gun.

"Bad decision!" The fishman scowled, dashing forward and force palming the man in the stomach. He fell to the ground,  
dropping Victoria. Victoria then scurried off to a safe spot not caring she lost her hat in the process, the fishman now walked over to the man he downed.

The man pleaded with the fishman, pleading for his life, but the pleading was quickly silenced when the fishman shot some spines at the captain,  
blood flying everywhere. He turned and walked to Victoria, picking up her hat and handing it to her.

"Are you alright kid?" He asked, Victoria nodded and buried her face into herr hands. "I'm sorry you had to see me fly off the handle like that. I just happen to be swimming by and heard screaming and just sorta went ninja there."

"A-Are you going to hurt me?" She hiccupped, he shook his head.

"I saw you throwing punches back there, you're pretty good!' He said, she looked up from her hands. Nobody had ever told Victoria that she was good at fighting, they always wanted her to just forgetting about being a fighter, and just go and marry a rich fellow. She tilted her head to the right, with a confused expression on her face.

"You think, you think I'm good at fighting?" Victoria mumbled, he nodded. He then took one look at the village in ruins behind him, the look in his dark red eyes were pure horror and sadness. He looked at Victoria with...was that pity?

"Well if I say so myself, you wouldn't be able to take on me.. But you're good no doubt!' He held out an hand, helping Victoria to get up. She took his hand and smiled at him.

"Say you don't have a family do you?"

Finally Victoria managed to peep out "I...I don't have a home, or somebody to take care of me."

The fishman's mouth opened in shock. A idea then came to his head, maybe he could take this girl under his wing and train her to fight better so she could protect herself.

"Well.. how'd you like to come and live with me," He asked, scratching his head. "I run this Fishman Karate Dojo and I'm sure it'd be more comfortable there then what used to be that village?"

"YAHOO! That sounds awesome!" Victoria said thrilled, "But.. I don't even know your name."

"Yurei at your service, and who might you be?" Yurei asked, doing a little bow.

"I'm Victoria...I don't know my last name." Victoria replied, Yurei nodded and looked at her clothing. They were a little bit worn and torn.

"It looks like when we get back we'll have to buy you some new clothing." He chuckled awkwardly.

Victoria finally had someone to look after her, after years of being alone. She raised her arms to be picked up, which Yurei responded with wrapping  
his hand around her waist, picking her up & setting her on his shoulder. "Yurei, where do you live anyways?" She said hugging on tightly.  
Yurei proceeded to move towards the edge of the ship. "Its a place I like to call Fishman Island...Be forewarned, we may receive a little mixed reception  
from some less nicer then I fishmen when we arrive but we'll cross that bridge when we come to."

"HANG ON!" He yelled jumping over the side, and making Victoria scream as they dived into the chilling big waves below.

Things were starting to look up for Victoria


	2. Chapter 2

(After stopping at Sabaody Archipelago for a bite to eat and to get Victoria coated with a flutter kick coating, Yurei and Victoria were soon on their way to Fishman Island)

The sea around them was dark but not pitch black. Instead of Sea Kings, Victoria saw whales.  
Most of them were huge, dwarfing their little sub, but they were extremely pretty.  
Luca stared at the white belly of a whale swimming above them. If it had been on land, it would've squashed them into a really fine paste.

They were swiming at the bottom of the pod. "Aww." She smiled when she spotted a baby whale, swimming close to its mother.

"It's nice, huh?" Yurei commented, hugging the flutter kick coating bubble that formed around Victora close as he kept swimming downwards. "They've been following us for a while now."

She glanced at him out of the corner of her bubble, but he was looking at one of the larger whales. "Why?"

"They swim pretty close to the Red Line. Sea Kings won't attack a pod of whales." He explained. "Once we're close enough, we'll be able to get on a descending current to where the deep currents are."

A vision of water crushing down on the both of them had another shudder rising through her. Not that she didn't mind going to Fishman Island, but the idea of being surrounded by such a tremendous force of water pressure unnerved her.

"The waters are a little choppy today." He replied coolly but his smirk wouldn't disappear. "I hope that bubble doesn't pop. That would be unfortunate. I paid top dollar for that coating."

This time, Yurei laughed outright. She sent an unamused glance at him but deep down, she couldn't help but think that he had a odd sense of humor. "Alright, let's squash that thought to the deepest corners of my mind." she thought.

"You're just too funny." She made a face at him and he laughed a little more, his shoulders shaking slightly. And then she couldn't help it either, she laughed too. Just a little. "You said these things can withstand immense pressure without popping."

"I know I'm just messing with you kiddo." Yurei said, still having the bubble clinched in his arms. "We should be really close to Fishman Island by the looks of it."

"Hey?! The whales are leaving." Victoria pointed at the whales who were swimming off. "Where are they going?" She stared sadly at the departing whales.

"They don't have a need to go so deep." Yurei stated. His head jerked in the direction in front of them. "We're here."

Victoria's jaw dropped at the sight in front of them: a huge circular waterfall. "Is that the way to the deep currents?" She asked.

Yurei nodded. "That's our way to home."

"Whoa," was the only thing Victoria could think to say.

"We're going straight down to the bottom." He tightened his grip on the bubble and called, "HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!. This might get rough!"

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Victoria gritted her teeth as he charged through the water matching speeds of that of a torpedo.

They tilted forward as they rode on the deep current, picking up speed as they went. Suddenly, they were vertical and hurtling down and down into the depths. In the midst of all this, she heard Yurei shriek, whether in terror or in glee, she didn't know.  
Victoria was nearly lifted from Yurei's arms and she held on tighter, she didn't know if that bubble could hold if she flew off into the current.

They came to a violent stop. Yurei and Victoria lurched forward and face-planted onto the sea floor, Yurei quickly grabbing her left arm kept her from falling more but it was painfully tight. She cracked her eyes open and groaned, it was even darker than it was before. Hastily, she got up and looked around. Her face paled as she made out the large shapes around them.

Eels, jellyfish, large fish with giant teeth, and more. Some didn't even have eyes and she realized they probably didn't need them, it was so dark. "Wow." Victoria murmured. "These guys could take on Sea Kings."

"Uh-huh." Yurei swallowed nervously as one came up close enough for them to see its one eye staring at them.

The large eel that had been looking at them swam away quickly. "Probably thinks we're an Stargazer." He commented, swimming over to Victoria. He looked slightly pale.

"Stargazer?" Victoria asked.

"It's a fish found in deep waters. It hides in sand and waits for prey to swim by." He explained. His eyes swept up and down her body. "You alright?"

"No, I'm fine. But Yurei," he looked at her, "let's not do that again."

"Hopefully we won't have to. We're nearly there."

Yurei grabbed her arm and starting swimming again. "Let's keep moving. We don't want to attract the predators."

So many interesting creatures passed them by, a lot of them ended up trying to eat each other. The jellyfish, as they found, were poisonous when one eel tried to eat one but died. It scared her how easily the fish swam and interacted with them while they were trying so hard to navigate the deep underworld.

"Yurei, what's that?" Yurei pointed to billowing smoke clouds ahead of them.

"Underwater volcanoes. Let's hurry up though" He said, picking up his swimming speed a little. "I don't want to stick around to see if they're stable or not though."

"Is this the right way?" Victoria asked, swimming up behind him. His hand still tightly gripped around her arm so she wouldn't get lost.

"Fishman Island should be beyond this, hopefully there will be another way down." The two of them peered over the edge down into the valley of volcanoes. It was almost majestic with their towering pillars and the smoke wafting out of them. It was an amazing sight, really. Smoke underwater.

"It is quite amazing." She whispered. Many times, when she thought about leaving Sabaody, she never thought about going down to Fishman Island. Why would she want to explore her known world when there was another world down here?

"There!" Yurei shouted. Beyond the volcano valley, there was what looked like a drop-off.

"Is that it?" Victoria asked.

"That has to be it." Yurei nodded, in approval.

"It's dark." They were looming above another dark chasm and quickly lowering down.

"This should be it." She heard Yurei mutter. Victoria was waiting with bated breath as Yurei swam at a speed that seemed like somebody shot a rocket through the water. They pierced the darkness and kept going but suddenly...

"Hey..." Victoria said slowly. "Is it getting... brighter?" Indeed it was, the area around them was starting to become brighter. They could make out the rock wall behind them and... "Are those tree trunks?" Victoria gasped.

It appeared before them: Fishman Island. It was encased in a large bubble, with a small bubble on top, nestled in between tree trunks larger than any tree Victoria had seen. Whales and Sea Kings swam around it lazily.

"Quick Victoria, get in my poncho!" Yurei said opening his outrageously huge poncho to reveal a blue tshirt underneath. "I'll sneak you in this way."  
Victoria got into the poncho as she was told. Yurei who looked now like he had gained weight buttoned up the poncho again.  
Yurei looked around for any guards and upon seeing none speedily made his way to the circular opening on the side of the bubble, where the entrance would be.


End file.
